


Loss

by Sunnywet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: MiraculousMae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnywet/pseuds/Sunnywet
Summary: For theloving memoryofMaerynn.





	Loss

Marinette gently readjusted the blanket on him and swept away his hair from his eyes. He was fast asleep, only a thin pillow between his head and her shoulder.  
She wasn't surprised that he was terribly exhausted, both of them spent the last three days awake. After they received the news, Adrien did everything to ascertain the details, the reasons and the date. They immediately stopped their journey to Tibet and went to the nearest airport, ready to take off as soon as they are certain about where they should go. The plane barely left the runway when he passed out on her. She asked for a pillow and a blanker for him, only him. She knew she can't sleep, her mind worked on full speed. At least she had not to worry about Emma; she was at home with her grandparents in Paris.  
They had no direct flight, but Marinette did not mind it. While they were waiting for their next flight, she was able to rent a car for them and also book a hotel room for the following night. She knew that they will need the peace, quiet and as much sleep as they can before they take off again.  
Adrien was adamant to drive; at least he slept a few hours on the plane, he reasoned. She sighed, and sat in the passenger seat. Despite the lack of sleep, Marinette was restless, she wanted to do something beside sitting and waiting, she would run all the way there if she could. They were almost there when Adrien gasped and looked at his partner.  
"Mari, the clothes, we forgot to change!"  
"Don't worry, Chaton," she sent a sad smile to him. "We will be there transformed, remember?"  
"Oh, right, sorry. I just.... I don't know. It's hard. Too soon."  
"It not supposed to happen."  
"It's just terrible. If I think about her..."  
"Please don't finish that sentence Adrien." Marinette put her hand on his and squeezed it. "I don't want to think about it right know."  
"Right Princess. We are here anyway."  
Adrien parked a car far from the front gates, and made sure that no one see them at the moment. After a pink and a green flash from the inside, Ladybug and Chat Noir exited the vehicle and entered the cemetery over the nearest part of the tall stone fence.  
They decided not to join the crowd around the grave, instead they climbed on a thick-trunked oak tree in the nearby. They watched the crowd silently, recognizing a few people among them. So many people loved and missed her.  
The ceremony was short and lovely, no one's eye remained dry hearing the speech for her memory.  
The ceremony ended, the flowers was placed and the people left slowly. Ladybug and Chat Noir waited patiently on their spot until the last of the mourners was not in the field of view. The heroes dropped themselves down on the ground and made their way to the freshly dug grave. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, holding hands tightly.  
"There are no words for it." Chat's voice was raw with emotions. "We will miss you so much."  
Ladybug repressed a sob as she unhooked her yoyo from her hip. Without a word or a cry she tossed it in the air. The magic understood her silent ask.  
A lotus flower appeared in thin air. It was made of transparent red glass, the tip of the petals were black and there was a green pawprint on the bottom. She blew a gentle kiss on it before she placed it on the headstone.  
"We can't thank you enough for what you did for us. We won't forget you Maerynn. Rest in peace."  
With tears in their eyes, Chat hugged his partner's shoulders and led her away from the tomb of the amazing, talented and kindhearted person we will all miss deeply from our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Maerynn,
> 
> We was devastated this morning when we got the news.  
> There's no words for what happened, and we possibly can't put into sentences how much we will miss you.  
> I wanted to say thank you for your amazingness. While I personally talked to you for the first time only a few days ago, I followed your works for months now, and read some of them more than once. You was not aware of this, but you guys practically saved my life, and I'm shocked, because I can't say thank you for this personally anymore.  
> Still, I consider myself lucky to had a chance even for this short time knowing you.
> 
> Thank you, for everything.
> 
> With love,
> 
> S.


End file.
